My Little Joke
by Ino admirer
Summary: Shikamaru and Choji were supost to go to Ichiraku together but something goes wrong and a confession is made. InoShika


**A/N:** Ok, ok I know what you're thinking 'We don't care about your stupid author's note, get on with the story.' Well the sad truth is I really want to, believe me. But my friend…or so she says…(btw she's Felicia or x0x) ok anyway this plot was somewhat her idea…I helped a lot… Anyway so instead of me starting the story she has been nagging me about, she made me type this stupid paragraph…Hey I would skip it but the thought of her suing me is well…never mind I just don't want to get sued ok? Ok. Now enough of that let's get the story goin!

"Come on Shikamaru! Come on, come on, come on! Your take longer than Asuma-sensei when he's on his cigarette break!" said an angry Choji waiting at the foot of Shikamaru's stairs.

"I said I was coming, relax." Shikamaru called from up in his room.

"How can I relax, I've had this planned for weeks. A simple plan, all we had to do was meet, walk to Ichiraku Ramen, and EAT! But NO! You have to take forever doing who knows what! So hurry up it's the anniversary of their first opening day and everything on the menu is half price which for me means double the food!" Choji said with a glimpse of fire in his eyes at the mention of food.

Shikamaru came calmly walking down the stairs, but then suddenly he gripped his stomach and made groaning sounds. Choji came running up to him and asked "What? What's wrong?" he had a worried expression on his face.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, but spoke and said "I-It's my stomach…"

"What about it?"

"It hurts really bad…I think I ate something bad last night…we'll just have to reschedule"

Choji's eye's widened "What?!? No you're okay, right? You can make it can't yo- he stopped when he noticed Shikamaru laughing.

"W-why are you laughing? Is it- WAIT! WERE YOU FAKING IT?!" asked a very, very ticked off Choji.

Shikamaru lifted up his head and smiled "Maybe."

"Yes or no?!" He was starting to get a little tired of Shikamaru tricking him when food was at stake.

"Heh, Yes." He admitted.

"…You jerk. Never joke about food!" Choji raised a fist.

Shikamaru sat on the floor and started laughing while Choji glared at him.

"Whatever, I'll be outside waiting for you to get over yourself." Choji said glumly and walked out the door.

Five minutes passed and Shikamaru finally came out the door.

"You were laughing on the stairs for five minutes?" Choji asked thinking it wouldn't take that long.

"Sorry. I also got a drink. All that laughing made me thirsty." He grinned.

He sighed. "Why me? Oh well let's go." Choji pointed his head down the road.

"Okay." He said still with a dull smile on his face.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Shikamaru looking at the sky with his hands holding onto the back of his head and Choji switching his view from the ground to the road ahead every few minutes.

"So…" Choji said trying to start a conversation.

"Yah?" Shikamaru asked still keeping his eyes on the clouds.

"Is there anyone that you…ya' know…like?" Choji finally asked.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Choji. "Huh?" he said looking confused.

"…I said, 'Is there anyone you like?' And don't give me that stupid 'like, like' stuff, you know what I mean." Choji kept his eyes on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood there staring at Choji with a kind of surprised look on his face. "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"It's just something I wanted to ask you, that's all. Oh, and I would like an answer too please." He grinned.

"Oh um…yeah there is…" He looked like he was going to blush but he shook it off.

"…Well? Are you going to give me a name or what?" Choji said it a little louder this time, he wanted Shikamaru to stop stalling and give him a real answer.

"…I'll leave that up to your imagination." He said with a 'smart guy' smile.

"OH NO! Either you tell me the person or I'll force it outta ya!" Choji was very annoyed at this point.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, fine" he said waving his hand.

"I…uh…like…" he hesitated and blushed.

"Come on saaaaay it." He said smiling big he knew this time he was going to give him a real answer, with a real name, so he can really understand.

"Ok! Jeez…I-I like…" he trailed off and muffled his last word.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that last part." He put his hand to his ear and leaned a little closer to him.

"I said…I like…Ino." He quickly turned away and blushed a crimson red.

Choji's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and he was smiling pretty big at this point. "You, Shikamaru Nara…like…Ino? Our Ino? Is there someone I don't know about? Cuz the only Ino I know just happens to be on our team. Could it be that one, you know…Ino Yamanaka?" Choji knew he heard right but this was just a little something to get Shikamaru embarrassed because he knew that he didn't like talking about this kind of stuff.

Shikamaru still turned around and not planning to turn around any time soon didn't answer for a little bit. "…Yes. That Ino." Choji couldn't see but he blushed a little deeper now.

"Aww my little Shikamaru is growing up! Why her? Like, give me reasons." He demanded.

He sighed again. "Well there's a lot of reasons but I'll tell you the main one's. We've been friends for a long time and our dad's are best friends. Oh, and she's strong, pretty, smart, funny, cool, and even though she's bossy sometimes she's really gentle. When she smiles I smile, and when ever she gets hurt or starts crying over Sasuke or something she comes to me. When she uses her 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' I'm always the one who catches her and she looks really pretty when she's like that."

You can imagine Choji's face right now I'm sure, you know, smiling ear to ear with a goofy naruto grin.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuu" Choji said in a sing-song voice.

"Whaaaaaat?" he said trying to sound it the same way Choji did. At this point he wasn't blushing all that much. But when he turned around his eyes widened at the sight of what Choji was doing.

There stood Choji...laughing…but not his usual laugh, he had Ino's laugh.

"C-Choji? Why are you laughing that way? Is somet-" Shikamaru stopped his sentence and widened his eyes as he figured out what was going on.

"Oh…My…God! Your…your…Ino! Aren't you!?" he said with a slightly angry face and blushed red on his cheeks while pointing a finger in Choji's direction.

"Alright, alright you got me. You always were very smart Shikamaru." And with a poof of smoke Choji turned into Ino.

'Oh great, sometimes I hate it when I'm right' Shikamaru thought. "Wait how long have you been Choji in disguise?" he asked.

"Oh, um, actually, Choji met me outside your house I was going home to the flower shop when he stopped me and told me about this whole thing." She smiled.

"Whoa! Wait! This was Choji's idea?!" he asked angrily.

"Yup!"

"B-but why?" he asked with a confused face.

"Oh Choji said something about you making fun of food or something." She said while trying to remember exactly what Choji had told her.

"…All that because of my little joke!!!?" 'Jerk I'll get him for that later' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Um…Shikamaru?" she said looking at him.

He snapped out of his train of thought. "Yes Ino?"

"Um…were all those things you said about me true?"

He remembered what he had told Ino when he thought it was Choji. 'Oh…my….god. This is like some horrible twilight zone or something' he thought while wishing he could disappear. 'Oh wait she probably wants an answer doesn't she?' He looked over at her and they just stared at each other.

"So…were all those things true?" she repeated.

"Yah…they were." He looked away quickly.

All he heard was silence. Then he felt something wrap around his waist and he turned his head around and saw Ino hugging him.

"So you really like me?" she said while smiling at him.

"Heh… Is that ok?" he smiled back.

"Fine with me because well...I like you too." She blushed and looked away.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Really? You do?"

Ino nodded.

"Well then." He broke out of her hug, got down on one knee, and put out his hand. "May I walk you to Mr. Akimichi at the ramen shop?"

She giggled and put out her hand. "You may."

She took his hand and they walked all the way to Ichiraku,enjoyed ramen, and later Shikamaru beat up Choji for his little joke and all was well. Now Choji went home, and Shikamaru walked Ino home and now we find our young couple at the front of the Yamanaka household.

"This day has been one of the best one's in my life." Ino said. Her and Shikamaru hugged and stayed that way for a while just enjoying each other.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Ino asked him.

"What?"

"I got a boyfriend before Sakura." She smiled.

"I always knew you would."

Ino kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

**END**

**A/N**: My first story I wanted it to be short so it's a oneshot. Please press the submit review and then press the little 'Go' next to it and leave one please. Thank you so much. Oh and I owe this to Felicia (x0x) for helping me (she was my beta on this story) and tomboy14 for being patient for me to get off the stupid chair and actually write something and that also goes to Felicia too. Ok well thanks guys! Bye!


End file.
